


Worm i'th' bud

by anactoriatalksback



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: I....am a little concerned about these two, If That's What You're Into, Jared's POV is curiously difficult to write, M/M, Pining, everyone is at least mildly troubling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoriatalksback/pseuds/anactoriatalksback
Summary: So what do you do when you’re....not quite sure what’s okay to say and what isn’t?





	1. Things Richard will never tell Jared

1\. You have nice hands.  
2\. Like, _really_  nice hands.  
3\. Like, I don’t think you get how nice.  
4\. They’re big.  
5\. And those fingers.  
6\. Are long, and, and supple, and when you paint my nails and you hold my hands, so light and careful, I think of this old watchmaker I once saw. He was fixing, like, an antique timepiece, like it was something rare and precious and fragile and like you were in fucking _church_ and I, and I, I’ve never felt like that, I’ve _seen_ my hands, I know what they’re like, not like something exquisite, not like that fucking condor’s egg, which you feel like that about so many things, don’t you, don’t you?  
7\. Tell me who you’ve been in love with. Yes, I know it should be ‘tell me with whom you’ve been in love’. Tell me anyway. You said twice, you’ve been in love twice. Tell me tell me tell me.  
8\. Tell me who you’ve slept with. Tell me the names of anyone you’ve even _looked_ at twice. Tell me. Tell me so I can destroy them.  
9\. I’ll do it, I’m petty and vengeful and not above malware and I’m not good for anything except fucking things up, it’s time I put it to use.  
10\. I like your wrists even better than your hands.  
11\. If I asked you to, would you only wear full-sleeved shirts? And gloves? Okay, maybe not gloves. I don’t, it’s warm and I don’t want you to be… you know, but full-sleeved shirts? So nobody else would ever see your wrists? It would be our secret. You, you like us to have secrets, don’t you? This could be ours. One of our secrets. Would you do it for me, if I asked? Even if I never told you why?  
12\. You were working once and I wanted your attention and I touched your shoulder _so thin my God eat something_ and you looked up at me startled and then you saw who it was and your face broke into this _smile_ and I just, I forgot what it was I wanted but will you promise me that you’ll look at me like that once every day?  
13\. You break my heart.  
14\. You terrify me.  
15\. You have little old lady friends, and you feel for tiny birds, and you watch nature documentaries where tiny helpless creatures are brutally murdered all the time and you just, you make a _gift_ of yourself to people, you offer yourself up like a virgin fucking _sacrifice_ and, and, and I don’t know how to protect you.  
16\. I think sometimes I should lock you up and it would just be me and you and nobody could ever harm you.  
17\. And then I think _I_ would. I would, I would harm you, I have, I will, I should fire you, I should lock you up.  
18\. I know you’re going to snap one day. Go on a, a fucking berserker rampage, slaughtering dozens. I’ve, I’ve made my peace with that. But will you promise me something? Will you come for me first? You can, any way you want to do it, but no I’m lying, use your hands.  
19\. You have such beautiful hands.


	2. Things Jared will never tell Richard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want yours to be the last face I ever see.

1\. If we had the same blood type, it would honour me inexpressibly if one day you would consent to swap all the blood in your body for the blood in mine.  
2\. I want yours to be the last face I ever see.  
3\. I have your eyelashes. You’d shed them already, you didn’t need them anymore, you’d made new ones, I would never take them from you, I would never do that.  
4\. They are beautiful. Tender and delicate like the down of a newborn bird.  
5\. They’ve joined the hair you left on my fleece when I hugged you at TechCrunch.  
6\. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for having taken them, and sorry for never having told you I took them. It was – it _is_ – a lie. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.  
7\. I don’t know what I’m going to do with them. But if I disappoint you – if I fail you, Richard – I will return them to you, and I will never take anything from you ever again. This will be my penance.  
8\. You were shivering, once. You’d caught a cold. And I thought maybe that you’d be sick, that I could care for you, that I could bring you everything, everything, so that everything you ingested was taken from my hands, everything in your body you’d taken from me.  
9\. Do you want the still-beating heart of an enemy one day? I could do it, I think, I’ve figured out the logistics, the only problem is I might need to do a dry run and I’m loath to try with any randomly-selected living subject. Maybe we could identify a long-list of appropriately objectionable people. I would insist on a veto, I’m afraid, I would do anything for love, Richard, but I…well, I _would_ do that, but we all have a line, Richard.  
10\. I really don’t think Pied Piper is a very good name for a company.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, it had to happen. My Very First Fanfiction, and of course - of course - it had to centre around a damn-near monastic industry satire. I assume my next work's going to be about the Great British Bake-Off...


End file.
